


Inessential Endeavors

by Kyootori



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyootori/pseuds/Kyootori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans  takes a day to pamper his love and his brother. His antics are awfully cute and end in the collaboration of Papyrus and Reader to pay him back for it.</p><p>Apologies, Im awfully horrible at summaries haha..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inessential Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! Sorry for my god awful summary and writing, but I hope you enjoy regardless! Let me know what you think of this first bit and I'll probably get to work on more of this!
> 
> I was inspired by many of the works I read around here and decided I'd make more cute Sans/Reader pieces. So heres Sans going out of his way to do small, yet appreciated, things for Reader and Pap!

The gentle smell of maple wafts through the air, filling the whole house with a sweet scent. You can feel a smile crossing your face at the scent that is oh-so unfamiliar to your household. It’s a blessing in comparison to the constant smell of tomato sauce that filled the air. Of course you’re grateful for Papyrus’ cooking, even if it is the same dish each night, but you can only stand the taste for so long. 

Your eyes flicker open and you prop yourself up on your elbows. The first thing that surprises you is that Papyrus is lying almost motionless in his race car bed still, so he can’t be the one cooking whatever it is that’s giving off that mouthwatering scent. 

“Pap?” You drawl out his name, still very groggy. You’ve come to learn that both brothers were rather deep sleepers. You urge yourself out of the bed that Undyne had helped you move in and collapse on your knees on the floor, head lounging on the bed’s edge. Waking is one of the most difficult tasks during the day, but damn, did the food smell good. Attempting to rub the sleep away, you rub yours eyes and stand with a yawn. You trudge over to Papyrus’ bedside and nudge him a few times. 

“Hey.. Hey, Pap, wake up.” The skeleton grumbles at you before rising slightly. Papyrus mumbles something that ends like a question, most likely questioning your presence. Even if he is acting sleepy, he hardly looks the part. His eyes are wide, as usual, and his body sits straight despite just waking. The glorious maple scent seems to slap Papyrus awake because within seconds, he’s out of bed and dragging you out the door. 

He tugs you behind the rail of the upper floor and peers down, trying to see into the kitchen. He attempts to whisper, but it sounds more like he’s finally using his ‘inside voice’. 

“This is a miracle! Sans cooking? Sans doing anything BESIDES lounging about?!” You squeeze your head between the ridiculously spaced bars and look downwards. The only bit of the kitchen that you can see is the start of the tiles. 

You whisper back to Papyrus. “Maybe we should just offer to help him.” Papyrus squints at you skeptically and you merely shrug. A low voice comes from behind the two of you and startles you. 

“Or you could just take a seat and relax until I’m done.” A squeak emits from you as you lightly hit your head against the bottom of the railing. 

“Sans!” Papyrus stands to speak to his brother, “What is the meaning of this?” You follow Papyrus’ lead and stand to listen. 

“Just thought you could use a break from all the backbone-breaking cooking you do.” Unable to make many other expressions, Sans simply grins. It’s an expression you’ve come to love and so you stare at the smaller skeleton lovingly. 

Papyrus glares at him as he speaks. “But you never-” 

“Just trust me, bro.” Sans quickly interrupts Papyrus. It takes a moment for Pap to go with it, but he eventually does. 

Papyrus begins to usher you towards the steps, but you move away from the gesture to press a kiss to Sans’ skull. You swear his cheeks light up with a faint blue for a moment. You hardly manage to get out a ‘Thank you’ before Papyrus is pulling you downstairs by the wrist again. 

“Sans says to relax, so that is what we shall do!” With that, Papyrus begins flipping through television channels in search of his favorite. By the time he has found it, Sans has placed plates in your hands as well as Papyrus’. Both hold a stack of pancakes drizzled in, what you assume is, maple syrup and strawberries. Papyrus’ pancakes have also been coated with whipped cream, but you prefer your stack to his. Sans takes a seat between you and his brother on the couch, hands empty. 

Pap questions this, but Sans passes it off as not being hungry. A few minutes into eating, and an early morning Mettaton program, the orbs acting as Sans’ eyes fade, leaving his eye sockets dark. You wonder if he’s alright and set your empty plate aside to lean against him. 

Your cheek presses against his skull gently and stirs him from his thoughts. One orb flicks back to life and to the side to watch you for a moment. Sans’ grin falls into a soft smile, something that is rare to see being paraded around by him. You let your arms fall into his lap and he moves his own bony hand to entwine your fingers with his. It’s silent, aside from the television, for another minute or so before Papyrus slumps over onto Sans as well. Papyrus lets out a yawn and rests his chin atop Sans’ skull. The three of you stay like this until the program is over and Sans heads out for work.


End file.
